


In which Loras just can't keep it in his pants

by yggrites



Series: The Gym of Westeros [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites





	In which Loras just can't keep it in his pants

'I swear to all the Gods, if he walks by one more time I need you to stop me from literally throwing myself at him.'

'Is that why you wanted me to come today?'

Loras was lifting some weight and Margaery was sitting next to him on the leg press, pretending to do something. 'I would get home and call to tell you everything anyway.' He told her. 'And it is much more fun when I have someone to share my dirtiest thoughts with.'

Margaery flexed her legs one more time before stopping. 'True.'

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'

Walking their way was none other than Renly Baratheon, clad in one of the standard Personal Trainer shirts, black hair impeccably combed, much too good for someone who worked at a gym, and blue eyes on Loras biceps. He stopped next to Margaery and leaned against the machine just has she was deciding wether or not she had to throw herself at Loras to stop him from in turn throwing himself at Renly. It seemed safe at the moment. 'And how are you, Margaery?'

'As good as can be. How about you, Loras?'

Yes, that was also why he'd brought her along.

Renly, it seemed, was more than eager to be able to study Loras from a better vantage point. 'Do you need my help with anything?'

'I don't know, what do you think? I mean, I'm not too used to this type of exercise.'

Margaery almost snorted but settled for a more discreet eye roll. Renly didn't swallow any of it either but he was too busy taking the opportunity to let his eyes roam all over Loras to bother exposing him. Honestly, only _Loras_ could get away with that.

'I guess you could correct your posture.' Renly moved closer to him, resting one hand on Loras' back and grabbing his bicep to move his arm slightly away from his torso. 'You have to move your hips back,' He applied some pressure on his lower back and Loras was happy to oblige. 'and move your arm outwards.'

'Do you think I'm doing it right now?' They were so scandalous, it was delicious to watch. By now Margaery had completly given up on the leg press, she only wished she had some popcorn - she knew her brother well enough to know The Loras Show when she saw it.

'Much better. Are you done with your sets?'

'Just one more.'

Renly stood back, wandering around Loras in a pretence of evaluating his posture but actually trying to figure out the best angle from which to stare at Loras' ass while he made a show of his last set, slowly extending his arm and then bring his hand back up. He finished the set and put down the weights. 'What would you advise me to do now?'

Renly kept on wandering about, this time with an excuse to look Loras up and down. 'Maybe work on your abdominals or glutes. What would you preffer?'

'What do you suggest?'

So scandalous.

Renly made Loras work on his ass by making him do a few sets of deep lunges in a straight line. Before he started, Loras grabbed his white towel to wipe the sweat from his face and neck, making sure his biceps were on full display. He then moved closer to Renly and took a long swing from his water bottle, head thrown back and all. The only way he could be any more obvious was to let some drops fall on him and Margaery was sure he could go that extra mile.

She moved to the leg extension now, not wanting to miss a single moment of this, and did a pretty lousy set but who even cared at this point. Loras made sure to drag on the deep lunges for as long as he could, giving Renly a great view of his ass and flexing his back muscles to make them even more noticeable on the very low cut tank top he was wearing. He finally finished the three sets Renly had assigned him and dramatically threw himself onto one of the yoga mats before exhaling even more dramatically and letting them know just how exhausted he was. 

Renly bent down in front of him and actually briefly massaged his legs, his hands further up on his thighs than said massage would require. 

'Renly, you have wonderful hands.' 

'And you haven't seen half of what they can do.' 

Loras took another excessively long drag from his bottle, weirdly not breaking eye contact, and threw the towel over his shoulder. 'I think I'm going to the sauna now, I'm absolutely beat up.' Margaery recognised Loras' characteristic suggestive invitations.

'My shift just ended, I think I'll join you.' Oh, this was just too good. It was basically like watching two horny teenagers. 

'I can't thank you enough for your help today. You know, I desperatly need a PT.' 

Renly's looks was - there's no other way to say it - straight up dirty. 

'Oh, I'm sure we can arrange something.'


End file.
